God Emperor of the Universe
by Pseudonominal
Summary: Just a silly one shot idea I had stuck in my head. Harry recognizes his own immortality after DH and wants to end all the pain and suffering, even if he has to destroy the universe to do it. H/Hr God!Harry


A/N: Just a one shot that got stuck in my mind and wanted out. I'm glad I'm rid of it, so I can continue with my regular chapters.

Disclaimer: As always, it isn't mine.

* * *

Harry Potter, god emperor of the universe, sat on his throne and beheld the world before him. He was pleased with the decay and destruction around him. Just hours ago the last living being on earth had breathed its last. He didn't even know if it was human or not. Not that it mattered anymore.

The universe had died and he had watched it. Had even been responsible for it. Finally he lived in a world without death and without pain, as did everybody else. He had understood his purpose that meaning full day, all these years ago, or was it centuries, millenia even?

With a deep sigh, the immortal closed his eyes. Finally he could sleep.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, it was finally over. The death of Voldemort marked a new beginning for the wizarding world. He made a big show of breaking the elder wand in front of his friends. A lie, the first of many. He had hidden the original up his sleeve and broken a replica he had transfigured.

Keeping the most powerful wand to himself, it might have been selfish, but he had good intentions. He used it sparingly, at first. Subtly he started changing the fate of the wizarding world. Using his fame and power to get where he wanted to be. He became an auror without even taking one test. After five years, he was head of the department and running for minister.

He won of course. All the time, Hermione had been at his side, he knew that she had feelings for him. Feelings he could not return, because he knew the terrible truth. For years she tried to get noticed by him, to involve him romantically, but he always put up walls whenever she tried.

After six years, she finally gave in to Ron. They married, Harry didn't attend the wedding, he was busy unifying wizarding europe. Hermione birthed two children, for the first he was asked to be godfather. He remembered her heartbroken look as he turned her down. They didn't ask for the second.

He was busy integrating wizarding Russia into his empire, when Hermione divorced Ron. She didn't come to him with her problems, he heard from a subordinate that was talking to another. He didn't bother remembering names anymore, they would be superfluous soon.

Then it was time for war, goading the other nations into attacking his big empire, it wasn't even hard to do. Soon they had an all out war at their hands and were fighting at every border. Harry always fought right at the front. Killing the 'enemy', not that it mattered who was who anymore.

On the battlefield he met Hermione again, she wore the uniform of the unified american wizarding corps. Harry sent a curse at her and turned away, never looking back to see whether he had hit her. She had fallen in that battle and Harry had long been tormented by the idea that it might have been his curse that killed her. But it didn't matter anymore, the end justifies the means and she would have died anyway sooner or later.

After plunging the world into eternal war, Harry had left the planet to look for other kinds of life in the universe. And he found them. He turned the people of these worlds against each other. Where possible he turned one planet against the other.

Close to a thousand years after he had left Earth behind him, he had grown so powerful, he just made the planets and stars disappear. Once the sky had been cleared, he had returned to Earth and taken his throne there as the god emperor. The last couple of centuries, he had watched the decrepit remnants of humankind destroy each other and then themselves.

It was a fitting ending after all.

* * *

Harry jerked awake. Of all the things he had to do to get to this point, it was Hermione's death he regretted the most. He had loved her back then and even the millennium he had lived hadn't changed a thing.

Feeling a presence in his back, he knew there could only be one explanation for it.

"Death, I presume?"

After a moment, a gravelly voice answered him.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

"What are you doing here? Finally decided you'd allow me to pass on?"

"Yes, I presume you are ready to come with me?"

Harry sighed deeply. After everything he had done, was he ready to look people in the eye, that he had sent to Death's realm?

"No…"

He heard a chuckle that sounded like a chalkboard being hit against rock.

"I'm afraid you had enough time to come to grips with it."

"It isn't the dying part I'm worried about."

"Then what are you afraid of? There is no pain, no more death in my realm. It's eternal bliss."

"It's not that blissful if you have to spend eternity alone."

Harry still accepted Death's outstretched hand. Standing, Harry looked back and saw his slumped over body on his throne. Turning, he saw the world had disappeared. Gray fog was the only thing he could see.

"We still have a little way to go. A formality you see."

Nodding, Harry walked beside the imposing figure.

"Did I mention that I'm supposed to relay a greeting?"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, Hermione asked me to tell you, that she would be waiting for you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, she has been waiting for the last thousand years, well time has little meaning in my realm, but still…"

Harry teared up. She'd been waiting for him. Up ahead in the fog he saw a shape. A shadow with bushy hair.

"Harry!?" It was her voice. Harry started to run.

"Hermione!?"

With a mighty sprint, they closed the distance between them. Harry hugged her for dear life, before holding her at arm's length, looking intently at her. She didn't look a day over eighteen.

"You look so young, you were in your fifties when you died. Oh god! Did I…?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, someone else hit me. You look young as well!"

Death had closed up to them.

"A little gift of mine, I'm afraid. You never had a chance because of me. Love is especially fun when you're young."

The eternal one looked on as the lovers disappeared into their joined afterlife. They would be happy here. Their love had survived so many hardships, it was forged for eternity.

He turned and through his own special door, entered his study. He watched the last grains of sand fall through the giant hourglass in one corner. With a hand gesture, the hourglass flipped and outside his window a bang signaled the beginning of a new cycle.

It was time for him to take a break, he had a couple of million years before anything in the new universe could die. Perfect for a small nap. Tomorrow would be a brand new day...


End file.
